


No Strings Attached

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's One Year of The 100 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week at the same time Clarke Griffin goes to Lexa Woods for the same thing, and every week she leaves thoroughly satisfied with a smile on her lips.</p><p>(The Modern AU where Clarke and Lexa get together for no strings attached sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> One Year of the 100 - Day 7 - Anything goes!

Lexa pushed Clarke backwards onto the bed, forcing the other girl onto her back, straddling her stomach with a smirk stretched across her lips. “Hello Clarke.” Lexa purred as she smoothed her fingers across Clarke’s shoulders. “Are you ready for me?”

“I’m always ready for you Lexa.” Clarke answered with a smirk and a challenging tilt of her head. Clarke rocked her hips upwards into Lexa’s body, arching her spine in a feigned attempt at dislodging Lexa, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“We both know you don’t want me to move anywhere Clarke.” Lexa murmured as she moved her hands to grip Clarke’s wrists. Lexa tugged Clarke’s hands above her head, forcing the girl’s elbows to bend as she pressed her wrists against the pillowcase above the crown of Clarke’s head. “You want me to rip your trousers off, to sink my fingers underneath your panties, and ruin you for anyone else’s touch. That’s why you invite me back here - every single night - because you know no one else can make you come like I can.”

“You’re full of shit Lexa.” Clarke groaned despite the moan that fell from her lips at Lexa’s words. “You’re all talk”.

Lexa bent her head to capture Clarke’s lips in an intense kiss. She suckled on Clarke’s bottom lip, running her tongue across the sensitive flesh, nipping with her teeth until she pulled away breathless. Clarke’s lungs burned painfully, her chest heaved up and down as she sucked oxygen back into her lungs, but her eyes blazed with desire. Lexa turned her head to run her lips across Clarke’s jawline, her teeth nipping and biting across the ridge of bone, and her tongue licked upwards to flick Clarke’s earlobe. “Are you trying to tell me that if I pushed my hand inside your panties right now, I wouldn’t find you wet?”

“Lexa...” Clarke whined as pushed her hands against Lexa’s tight grip.

“No.” Lexa grunted biting down on Clarke’s earlobe before sucking the tender flesh into her mouth to soothe the burn. “Answer me Clarke, are you wet for me, right now?”

Clarke whimpered her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rocked her hips upwards, desperately trying to find a source of relief. “I’m always wet for you.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Lexa grinned victoriously as she ran her mouth down the length of Clarke’s throat. The dark haired girl licked and sucked at random points across Clarke’s neck, nibbling the line of the tendon before suckling over the pulsating throb of the girl’s pulse, drawing moans and whimpers from Clarke’s lips. “You love my lips on your skin, don’t you Clarke?”

“Yes.” Clarke whimpered, a gasp leaving her lips as Lexa’s teeth scraped over the ridge of her collarbone. “Lexa...”

Lexa pressed her smirk into Clarke’s collarbone, leaving the skin to absorb the expression as she sucked and nipped at the ridge of bone. Lexa trailed a series of kisses across Clarke’s chest, squeezing the girl’s wrists between one set of fingers as her other hand smoothed across Clarke’s abdomen, before pushing up underneath the hem of her shirt. Lexa let her fingers dance across Clarke’s stomach, following the soft lines of definition upwards to the cups of the girl’s bra, toying with the fabric. The dark haired woman sucked hard at the small patch of skin between Clarke’s collarbones as she pushed her hand underneath the girl’s bra. Her palm rubbed across Clarke’s nipple, the small bud tight, sensitive skin taut with desire. 

“Lexa...” Clarke moaned arching her back to press her chest into Lexa’s teasing hand. 

Lexa drew her hands away from Clarke’s skin and gripped the bottom of the girl’s shirt. She sat back onto her haunches, her weight settling on Clarke’s hips, as she tugged the shirt upwards to reveal Clarke’s bare skin. “Up,” Lexa demanded as she reached behind Clarke’s back for the clasp of her bra, flicking it undone, and drawing the straps around the girl’s body, “Lay back Clarke.” 

The blonde haired girl curled her hands around the back of Lexa’s neck, her fingers toying with the soft hair at the nape of the other girl’s skull, tugging lightly to draw Lexa down for a soft kiss. Their mouths moved together intimately, tongues and teeth dancing, breaths exchanged between lungs. Lexa ghosted her fingers upwards along either side of Clarke’s ribcage, tracing the bones that lay beneath Clarke’s pale skin, to cradle the weight of her breasts in the palms of her hands. Lexa kneaded gently, squeezing Clarke’s breasts as she sucked on her bottom lip, drawing a moan from the girl’s throat. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now Clarke?” Lexa asked as she broke away from Clarke’s mouth. Her lips trailed down the length of Clarke’s throat, teeth nipping at the reddened skin of her pulse point before dancing down to the valley between Clarke’s breasts. Her mouth shifted sideways, moving over the curve of Clarke’s right breast to take the nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the taut bud, teasing it with quick flicks and sharp bites, sucking to draw blood to the surface of her skin marking the flesh/

“Yes.” Clarke groaned. She pushed her hands against Lexa’s shoulders, her hips rocking upwards, desperate to feel the girl’s body pushing into her crotch. “Please Lexa.” 

Lexa pushed one hand down the front of Clarke’s loose trousers - jogging bottoms that rested low on the girl’s hips - to trace the damp crotch of her panties. “You’re drenched Clarke.” Lexa teased, her breath fanning out across Clarke’s chest, as she turned her attention to the previously neglected nipple. 

“You make me wet Lexa.” Clarke replied, her voice desperate and needy. 

“I can feel that.” Lexa husked with an amused tone to her voice. Lexa twisted her hand to press her fingers against Clarke’s damp panties, stroking along the length of her swollen pussy, rubbing the palm of her hand across Clarke’s clit. 

Lexa caught Clarke’s nipple between her lips. She suckled on the pert bud, lashing her tongue across the sensitive tip before swirling around the tender nub to soothe the ache. Lexa’s free hand groped at Clarke’s other breast, squeezed and kneaded at the soft mound, her fingers tweaking the girl’s nipple relentlessly. The dark haired girl twisted her fingers to push the digits underneath the band of Clarke’s panties, probing damp and sensitive skin, coating the ends of her fingers in the damp wetness. Lexa started to swirl her fingers around Clarke’s clit, pinching the small bundle of nerves in time with her fingers pinching the girl’s nipple. Lexa played Clarke’s body expertly, drawing out the girl’s desire, fanning the flames of need in the pit of her stomach until Clarke begged and moaned desperately rocking her hips and clutching at Lexa’s shoulders.

Then, after a whined moan, Lexa sank two of her fingers inside Clarke’s pussy. She let the digits sink into the wet warmth and then left them immobile for half a minute as Clarke rocked against her palm, rubbing her clit against the rough skin. “Do you want to come Clarke?” Lexa muttered into the curve of Clarke’s ribs. “Do you want me to fuck you hard, work your pussy, until you cream on my fingers?”

“Yes!” Clarke gasped, her spine arching upwards off the surface of the bed, her hands scrabbling against Lexa’s shoulders. “Fuck Lexa, fuck me, please fuck me.” 

Lexa thrust her hand, pushing her hips against the back of her hand to increase the force of her thrusting fingers, rubbing her fingertips across Clarke’s rippling inner walls. The dark haired girl ground her palm into Clarke’s clit at the deepest depth of her thrusts and scraped her fingers along the sensitive ridges on the pull back. “Come for me Clarke.” Lexa hissed as she bit down on the skin between Clarke’s breasts, pushing her teeth into the girl’s flesh, marking her skin roughly as she pushed a third finger into Clarke’s tight passage. “Come on baby, I know you’re close, come.”

Clarke’s body froze mid-thrust. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her fingernails dug into Lexa’s shoulders and scratched deliciously painful welts into the tan flesh. Clarke’s hips seized after a final ripping rock back against Lexa’s fingers. Her inner muscles clenched around Lexa’s fingers keeping them trapped within her body as she fluttered and came.

An hour later Clarke lay with her face buried in the curve of Lexa’s throat, both their bodies completely naked and covered in sweat, scratch and bite marks adorning their skin. “Fuck,” Clarke groaned as she pushed her body upwards. She ignored the way that her clit throbbed as it rubbed over Lexa’s muscled thigh. “Finn’s got nothing on you Lex.” 

“Of course he doesn’t.” Lexa answered with a breathless chuckle. “No one knows your body like I do.”

Clarke hummed in agreement, her eyes dancing with affection as she bent her head to place a tender kiss on Lexa’s waiting lips, “Same time next week?”

“Definitely Babe,” Lexa grinned as she let her eyes roam across Clarke’s bare skin, watching the muscles ripple underneath her flesh as she sat up on the bed, stretching languidly. “And text if you need a little something between now and then.” 

“Oh,” Clarke grinned lecherously. “You know I’ll text Lex.” 

Lexa lay on her bed, the sheets barely pulled up to her hips, watching as Clarke slipped back into her clothes. Clarke leaned down over the bed to kiss Lexa once more before she slipped out of the door a soft smile playing across her lips and a tender gleam to her eyes.


End file.
